A Heart To Call My Own
by rawker-demyx
Summary: Zexion, the resident emo kid in his high school, was never looking for friends. He already had Axel and Marluxia, which was more than enough. He never even saw the blond mullet coming. Rated for later chapters. FINALLY UPDATED! Chapter 4. [Zemyx]
1. School Daze

Title: A Heart to Call My Own

Author: rawkerdemyx

Rating: M/NC-17…they mean the same in my book.

Contains: Yaoi, lemon, romance, AU, high school fun

Summary: Zexion, the resident emo kid in his high school, was never looking for friends. He already had Axel and Marluxia, which was more than enough. He never even saw the blond mullet coming. Zemyx

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts series, its story and characters, belong to Square Enix in association with Walt Disney, Inc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion dropped his bag from his shoulder onto the hard concrete and took a seat next to two other boys: one with flaming red hair, the other with flamboyantly pink hair. The silver haired young man took his seat with them and let out a sigh. Being awake this early in the morning was almost a sin to these three, yet they were still here before school started.

Not saying anything to the other two, since he rarely said anything at all, Zexion simply took out his calculus textbook and began reading. He had a test later that day and, while math was one of his best subjects, he still wanted to review the material. Zexion was, if nothing else, an exemplary student.

"What're you reading there, Zex?" Axel, the red head, suddenly interrupted.

_By now_, Zexion thought, _you would think they would know not to bother me when I'm reading and to not shorten my name in any fashion. Afterall, my parents named me Zexion…not Zex. _He came to the decision to not reply until Axel actually addressed him with his name.

"Yo!" He heard Axel exclaim. "Zex, can you hear me? You didn't suddenly go deaf did you? Zex? ZEX!" And, suddenly, there was a teasing poke to his side. He resisted the urge to squeak or giggle or do something else horribly embarrassing and focused on the equations in his book. He did, however, hear a rather effeminate giggle come from Marluxia. "Fine, be that way…you know, you can be pretty grumpy in the morning, Zexion."

At the mention of his name, the silver haired boy looked up from his book and said, "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

Axel smirked at him when he replied, "Oh…I see…_Zexion_. What are you doing, _Zexion_?" He stressed Zexion's name every time he said it, letting the other teen know that he knew why he wasn't responding earlier.

Zexion decided to have a little bit of fun. After all, it could not hurt to play with the taller boy. He did look rather put out from Zexion ignoring him. "Something you wouldn't understand," was his short reply.

Axel pouted even more. _He's so cute_…Zexion thought briefly. Dismissing this thought, he quickly amended his previous statement, "I'm sorry, it's just for math…I have a test later."

At this, Marluxia looked up from his compact mirror that he carried around with him everywhere he went. "Sucks to be you!" And then he went back to staring at his reflection.

_Narcissist…_flashed across Zexion's mind. He looked back down at his book and began to work through one of the examples in his head.

Suddenly, Zexion heard a loud peal of laughter coming from somewhere to his right. Looking over, he saw a boy he had never seen before talking to a group of girls. His disdain for the people who had interrupted his studying suddenly spiked from its normal level that he had for all people. Quickly, though, he looked down when the unknown boy looked directly at him. Intently reading his book, he did notice when the blond man walked up to him.

"Hey! Cheer up emo─" he started to say, but Zexion interrupted him.

"If you finish that sentence, I swear to whatever higher power there is, you will regret it." He said, glaring at the blond boy with his one visible eye.

The new guy's startling sea green eyes went wide and he laughed quickly. "Never mind! It's nice to meet'cha though! I'm new here…the name's Demyx."

"While I'm sure that's all interesting," Axel drawled, " we are really rather busy…so, if you could go back to annoying someone else, we'd really appreciate it."

"Huh," Demyx said, "high school drama much? I just wanted to make some new friends on my first day."

Zexion actually took a little bit of pity on this Demyx kid since Axel could come off a bit strong when you first meet him, especially in the morning. He stood up and put his book into his bag. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he turned to face the blond. "I'm going to go to my first class. It was nice meeting you."

Demyx looked crestfallen at Zexion's sudden leaving. He started to turn around when something in Zexion reminded him that Demyx was a new student and he should maybe not immediately alienate him. Glancing over his shoulder, he muttered, "What's your first class, anyway?"

The blond seemed to brighten for a moment and then bounced in Zexion's direction. He pulled out a copy of his schedule that had just been given to him that morning. Zexion's visible, silver eyebrow raised slightly as he looked at the schedule then lowered again as he looked back at Demyx. "We're in the same class…Advanced Physics with Ms. Wellen. So, I guess you can follow me." Demyx's face broke into a stunning smile as he followed Zexion in the general direction of the classroom.

Watching this, Axel could not help but feel a pang of pity for his silver haired friend. "Poor bastard…" he said under his breath. He looked next to him and realized Marluxia was still absorbed in his own mirror image and sighed.

Arriving in the physics classroom, Zexion took his customary seat near the back of the room. Most of the more studious students sat in the front so they could see the board better and more easily hear the teacher, but Zexion had always felt that having all of those people behind him with their eyes boring into the back of his skull was more than just a little unnerving. He was mildly surprised when Demyx followed him to his seat and sat down next to him. When he considered it, he thought it made sense since the blond probably did not know anyone else in the class.

"So," Demyx began, "what's this teacher like? Anything I should be warned about?"

Zexion did not even deign to look at him as he took out his notebook. "No, she's just your average teacher. Don't chew gum, don't talk when she talks, and pay attention. That should do it…although, her tests are supposedly pretty rough. We haven't had one yet." He finished preparing his desk for the coming class. He had his notebook, two pencils, three differently colored pens for color-coding his notes, and a highlighter for marking anything especially important.

Demyx gazed at all of this in wonder. When Zexion noticed the boy was staring at all of his school supplied, he had to ask, "Haven't you seen anyone take notes before?"

The blond laughed when he said, "Yeah, but this seems a little extreme, emo-boy!"

A brief facial twitch and Zexion replied, "You know, I would appreciate it if, whenever you feel the need to address me or refer to me in conversation, you actually use my name: Zexion."

"Oh, okay," was all he said. He did not have a chance to say anything else since Ms. Wellen had chosen that exact moment to start the lesson. Zexion did hear him groan though when she wrote the topic of today's lecture on the board: Moments of Inertia. All he did in response to this was smirk.

Lunch had finally rolled around. Not that that meant too much to Zexion. He did not eat very much usually, and he refused to touch the school cafeteria's food. But it gave him a chance to keep studying his calculus textbook. His test was immediately after lunch and he wanted to do his best on it.

During his first class, he had kept an eye on the new student. He felt kind of bad for the blond guy since the teacher had not introduced him to the rest of the class and no one had bothered to say a word to the person they did not even recognize. Zexion was amazed, however, when Demyx did not take any notes. He might have to talk to the boy about that.

_Why do I even want to help him? I just met the guy…_the silver haired young man thought. He kept walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with Axel and Marluxia. Even if he was only going to read, he still appreciated the company. _Not that I'll ever tell them that._

He spotted the back of Axel's head, since he was so tall he was visible above everyone else, even sitting, and he proceeded in that direction. When he got closer, he could not believe what greeted his ears. Demyx was sitting sandwiched right between the red head and Marluxia, talking both of them senseless.

Seeing Zexion, Axel interrupted the incessant chatter, "Zexy!" And, with this, Demyx looked up and smiled that smile of his. "I think I found something that belongs to you," he said, indicating Demyx with a wave of his hand.

Zexion grimaced for a second before saying, "I told you to never shorten my name in any way…and he's not mine." But, he still sat down directly across from the blond.

Demyx had apparently decided to change topics and asked Zexion, "How was the rest of your morning?"

The shorter teen barely had time to say, "Just fine," before Demyx kept right on talking.

"Mine was great! I had an awesome music class, and then I came here to lunch and found…um…uh…I don't think I ever asked your names," he finished bashfully addressing Axel and Marluxia, the latter still looking into his compact mirror. Zexion needed to decipher a way to dispose of that evil thing.

Axel smirked and Zexion immediately knew what was coming. "The name's Axel," he said. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" And with that, Zexion let out an exasperated sigh. "And this," he waved at Marluxia, "self-involved fruitcake is Marluxia."

"It's nice to meet'cha both!" Demyx exclaimed. But, he quickly turned back to Zexion to keep talking. "I was just telling Axel and Marluxia about my music class. It was great! I can't wait to see what the rest of my classes are like!" It seemed like everything Demyx said had to have an exclamation point at the end of it.

Zexion quickly resigned himself to the fact that he was probably not going to get much studying done. However, he decided it would not be so bad if Demyx kept smiling the way he was. _He's kind've cute…in a brainless sort've way. _The blond thought Zexion was paying rapt attention, but really the shorter teen was lost in his eyes. Demyx was just oblivious like that.

Sadly, lunch had to come to an end sometime and the bell rang signaling its end. Zexion shouldered his bag and stood up from his seat. He looked down to see Demyx playing with his water bottle, sloshing it around and saying, "Dance, water, dance!"

He gave a little sigh at this and asked, "Are you coming?"

Demyx glanced up from his goofing off and made a confused, "Hrrrrmmm?" sound.

Zexion pointed to the doors and said, "The bell. Class. Now. Come?" And with that, he held out his hand to the boy.

"Oh, okay." And Demyx took his hand. Zexion did not know why he had reached out his hand, but he did enjoy the fleeting contact with Demyx that it afforded him. _Wait, I don't like to be touched…_The thoughts and feelings that Demyx was eliciting in him were rather unexpected and the whole situation felt rather odd. He hoped it would take care of itself in time.

As it turned out, Demyx had his calculus class with him as well. This greatly surprised him as Demyx did not really strike him as the intellectually capable type of person. Although, the boy did take Advanced Physics too. Though, to be fair, Zexion did not know how he would perform in that class.

Because Demyx was new, he was excused from taking the exam. Instead, he just sat at his desk and seemed to be doodling on a piece of paper. Zexion half-resented him as Demyx sat there and had a mental break from the day, as it were, but then realized that the blond would have to work extra hard to keep up with the course anyway, so his feelings of resentment quickly evaporated.

He finished his test first out of all the students in the class, and after double-checking his answers and assuring himself that he had not made any mistakes, he handed the test in to the teacher. She instructed him to sit down and keep himself occupied, quietly, until the class period had ended. He took his seat again, which happened to be right next to Demyx, the blond seemed to cling to him, and took out his physics textbook to work on his homework.

Before he started working, though, he decided to sneak a peak at what Demyx had been working on the whole time. He saw that the blond teen had been actually writing what appeared to music. He had no idea how it would sound if played, if it was any good at all, but he was fairly impressed with the guy. He looked back to his physics book, though, and started working on the first problem.

Before the end of the class, he had come to the conclusion that he had a great detestation for cones rotating about an axis. He had an English class for the last class period, and this was where he and Demyx parted ways. The blond had an art class to go to, so Zexion told him he would see him the next day.

English seem to pass by in a blur and before he knew it, he was walking out towards his car. He considered himself quite lucky as his parents had a fair amount of money and could afford to buy him any car he wanted. He did not ask for very much though since he liked to be independent and did not want to rely on his parents' money too much.

On his way to his car, he spotted a tall, blond mullet-like hairstyle above the horde of people waiting for school busses. Taking pity on Demyx, for some reason that he did not quite understand, he walked in that direction and rescued the boy.

Pulling slightly on the back of Demyx's t-shirt, he caught his attention and asked, "Ride?"

Demyx smiled that smile and exclaimed, "Zexy!"

_I have to kill Axel._ "Don't call me that. Do you want a ride?"

Demyx eagerly followed him, almost bouncing behind him, and said, "Thanks, man! That'd be great!"

After Demyx got in the car, he told Zexion where he lived and gave him directions. The drive was rather quiet with the blond fidgeting the entire time. He just could not seem to sit still. Zexion made a mental note to keep an eye on him and make sure he never ingested caffeine or sugar.

Pulling up to Demyx's house, he came to a stop. There were no words for him to describe what he saw, but he quickly composed himself so that his face could not betray any of his thoughts. Demyx's house was…well, it was clear that Demyx and his family were having some hard times. But, Zexion did not want to appear elitist and judgmental. He stepped out of the car and walked Demyx up to the front door.

The blond smiled again at him again and said, "Thanks for the ride, dude." His eyebrow twitched at the word dude, but he decided not to say anything. "Um, I was wondering…I saw you working on that homework for physics earlier…" _Please don't ask me to help you cheat…please don't ask me! _"I'm going to work on it later, but if I have any questions…could I maybe call you?"

Zexion let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He did not tolerate cheating and refused to be friends with anyone who did it. So, he went back to his car and got out a slip of paper and a pen. Writing down his number, he gave it to Demyx and told him to call him anytime if he needed help.

After saying his goodbyes, Zexion got back in the car and drove out of the neighborhood and in the direction of his home. After pulling into the driveway, he got his bag out and went through the front door. Walking up the stairs to his room, he entered it and put his book bag down next to his desk. He stooped over it and pulled out his physics textbook to finish the homework he had started earlier. Glancing at the cover of the book, something inside him told him that it could wait. He placed the book on the desk and, instead, walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it.

_Today was a great day…_

--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What is this feeling?

Title: A Heart to Call My Own

Author: rawkerdemyx

Rating: M/NC-17…they mean the same in my book.

Contains: Yaoi, lemon, romance, AU, high school fun

Summary: Zexion, the resident emo kid in his high school, was never looking for friends. He already had Axel and Marluxia, which was more than enough. He never even saw the blond mullet coming. Zemyx

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts series, its story and characters, belong to Square Enix in association with Walt Disney, Inc.

A/N: Okay, I think this one came out much better than the previous chapter! I'm so happy with all of the reviews I've gotten! Please keep them coming as they encourage me to write more and write faster. Also, I love all of the suggestions and I swear that I take them all into consideration. They may not appear in the story immediately, but the ones I do decide to use will be worked in eventually. So, stay tuned for a future update!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed through a gap in the black curtains adorning the window. The sound of birdsong brought Zexion out of his dreams as he opened his eyes just enough to see that it was indeed daytime. He groaned and pulled the comforter over his head while squeezing his eyes shut. It was much too early to be awake on a Saturday. He just wanted to go back to sleep. It had been a long week and he needed more rest.

Demyx had started classes at his school on Wednesday and since then the two had spent an unusual amount of time together. In Zexion's case, however, unusual consisted of more than five minutes of conversation per day. He had no idea what about the blond teen made him open up so much more to him that to anyone else in his life. And, to be honest, it was a bit unnerving. But, he could not stop spending time with him. They talked in the morning, much to Axel's chagrin, they sat together in their two classes, and Zexion gave him rides home after school.

In fact, he had made plans to meet with the blond later that day to finish their physics homework together. Zexion had put it off until now which was very unlike him. But, each day after school he just lay down in bed unable to even think about the assignment awaiting him. However, it was due on Monday and he needed to finish it soon. Demyx had called him yesterday and asked him if he wanted to work on it together, and after a small debate with himself as to the wisdom of that course of action he told the other boy "that would be acceptable."

A glance at the clock showed him that he still had nearly two hours before Demyx would be arriving at his house. He had told the silver haired boy that his mother could drive him to his home, he just needed directions on how to get there. Before Demyx arrived, he would need to take a shower and make himself presentable, but he still had a little bit of time to relax and wake up. Looking to the clock once more, he saw that the time was now 9:47 AM. He would wait until 10:00 AM before he went and took a shower. Until then, he lied in bed and shut his eyes against the sunlight with an occasional look to the clock to check the time.

Unfortunately, 10:00 AM came all too soon. Not wanting to get out of his comfortable bed, he decided that he would wait until 10:01 AM since that would let him experience the entirety of 10:00 AM. _Wow, I'm weird…_he thought. Still, he waited that extra minute and then, finally, he threw back the covers and made his way into his bathroom.

Reaching into the shower, he grasped the metal lever that controlled the flow of water and turned it around a little less than all the way so the water would be just a little too hot. He liked to feel the heat against his skin to remind him that he was still alive, the hot water feeling like liquid fire. He pulled his deep purple t-shirt above his head and then pulled his plain, black boxer briefs down his thin legs. Catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, he stared at himself for a moment and examined what he saw.

Zexion saw pale white skin stretched taught over ribs and his clavicle. His arms and legs were thin and his body, as a whole, was small. Physically, he was rather unimpressive. He liked to think that he made up for that fact with his mental abilities. His eyes took in his chest and noted the short, thin scars the littered the expanse of skin. Before he discovered the feeling of the searing hot water against his skin, he used to cut himself to remind him that he could feel things. That was also before he had met Axel and Marluxia. And now the scars served to remind him of what he once was. He still reveled in the feeling of the hot water though.

Placing his hand in the path of the water, he deemed that the temperature was just high enough. He stepped in and felt the heat assault his body. As the water blasted against his skin, he became fascinated at the somewhat cooler feeling where each shaft of water from the showerhead touched him. While he watched the water pound onto his chest, he saw his skin turn bright red in reaction to the heat. The scars on his skin appeared stark white against the deep red.

He picked up the shampoo and lathered it into his silver hair. Zexion closed his eyes and breathed in the deep scent of lilacs coming from the bubbles. He rinsed the lather from his hair and worked a palm-full of conditioner into his hair. He thought his hair was one of his best features and he made sure to take care of it to keep it soft and shiny. After taking care of his hair, he soaped himself up and rinsed it off, then turned the water off. After toweling himself dry, he stepped onto the cold tile and walked to the entrance to the bathroom so he could get a look at the clock next to his bed.

_Demyx's going to be here in an hour and thirty-eight minutes…today's going to be a long day._

After extreme preparation, probably more than the situation warranted, and much more than he would ever admit to, Zexion was ready for Demyx to get there. He had meticulously arranged his books, notes, and other assorted homework supplies in a way that made it seem he did not care. Zexion was quickly realizing that obviously he did care, but he had not quite figured out why. Shrugging it off for the moment, he took a seat and waited for Demyx to get there. In the meantime, he picked up the book he had been reading and got through a few more pages.

Not too much time had passed when the doorbell rung. Zexion got up to answer the door and let Demyx into the house. When he opened the door, he inwardly smiled at the expression on Demyx's face; of course, he displayed no outward sign of emotion: that was just un-Zexion. Upon seeing the inside of the house, Demyx's mouth was gaping wide open.

"Coming in?" Zexion asked. He was a man of few words.

"Uh…" Demyx seemed to need a moment to process the enormity of Zexion's house. It was just that big. "Uh, yeah. Yeah…what?"

His internal smile widening, Zexion turned around and made his way back to the living room. He expected Demyx to follow him but when he sat down on the couch, he realized the blond was not with him. Looking back, he saw the young man was still standing outside the front door. He got back up and walked back to the door. Reaching outside, he grabbed Demyx by the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Demyx seemed to be regaining his cognitive abilities. His mouth closed, and then opened again, but there was still no sound. Finally, on the third attempt, Demyx succeeded in speaking. "You never told me you live in a palace!"

Giving him his patented deadpan expression, Zexion said, "I don't. It's not a palace. It's just…a rather nice house." Pausing for a second to consider his surroundings, he continued, "I don't like to advertise it around school."

Demyx just gave a small sort of understanding nod at this. "Well, still…it's a palace to me."

Zexion suddenly felt very awkward about the whole situation. He never paid much attention to things like economic differences between himself and his friends, but he knew it made Demyx feel a bit uncomfortable, and he found himself sympathizing with the blond. Deciding that the best way to end the unnatural silence, for it was unnatural for Demyx to be silent, was to get to work, he suggested as much.

The slowly began working through the problems together. They actually had both done the first two problems individually before today: Zexion after his calculus test, and Demyx in the following days. So, they only had four more problems left. Little did they know that Ms. Wellen had been fairly cruel in her choice of assigned problems. Zexion was more than competent at physics even on a bad day, and he had to admit that these problems were quite difficult. What impact a cube rotating in a coordinate system with a moving origin would have on his life, he had no idea.

Some time later, both boys were feeling the effects of hunger. They decided to take a break from their work and find something to eat. Zexion led Demyx to the kitchen where he told him to help himself to whatever he would like to eat. He would have offered to actually make some sort of lunch for them to eat, but Zexion had problems when it came to cooking. In fact, the word "problem" may be a bit of an understatement. _I remember that one time I started a small fire when I tried to boil water…_he thought. He explained to Demyx that he simply did not know how to cook, though he did not cite any past incidents to prove this.

"Well," Demyx said, "I could maybe fix something, you know." He was grinning rather sheepishly while he told Zexion this.

Zexion felt spreading warmth on his cheeks at the idea of Demyx cooking for him. He quickly looked away to hide his blush and told Demyx that he was more than welcome to cook anything he liked. All Demyx needed to do was tell him what he needed, and Zexion would find it for him. After some thought, the blond decided that they should try making some pizza, thought it would not be like fast food. Zexion did not eat pizza very often because he usually found it to be greasy, fattening, and altogether disgusting, but he thought he would give it a try if Demyx made it.

After getting the flour, sugar, and olive oil for the dough together, Zexion realized that the yeast they needed might be a problem. He was not sure if they had any in the house. Thankfully, after much searching, he found some that they could use, though there was just enough for the recipe. He made a mental note to stop by the store and buy some more in case his mother had been planning on using that for something in particular.

"How're you with a knife?" Demyx suddenly asked.

Zexion looked up from the assembly of ingredients which he had gathered with a confused look on his face. Demyx held up a tomato in his hand and lightly poked it with a knife to show the silver haired teen what he meant. Figuring that slicing things was probably a less disastrous task for him to undertake than actually mixing any ingredients would be, Zexion took the tomato and knife from Demyx and set about slicing it into thin pieces. He was also told to shred some cheese Demyx had found and, when the blond had seen the herb garden Zexion's mother kept up just outside the kitchen window, he was ordered to retrieve some basil and tear off a few large leaves.

Finally finishing all of his tasks, he looked back to Demyx to see him mixing together what had previously been disparate ingredients that had miraculously been turned into dough. "Can you take care of this while I get the oven and stuff ready?" He asked.

"Uh…." Zexion was a little bit unsure of what he was supposed to do, but he went along with it. "Sure…but, what do I…?"

Demyx looked over his shoulder as he took a baking sheet out of a cabinet that Zexion had pointed out to him. "Just take the dough and knead it with your hands." He was turning the oven on and putting a thin layer of olive oil on the baking sheet to keep the pizza from sticking.

Zexion took the dough into his hands and, not really knowing what he was doing, started to squeeze it. He kept this up for a while since he was not really sure what else he could do. _It feels kinda weird…_he thought. _Really soft and squishy…_And then he heard a soft laugh behind him.

"What?" He demanded. Having people laugh at him was not one of his favorite activities.

Demyx laughed some more as he looked over his shoulder. "It's just…you aren't doing it right!" His laughing grew as he said this.

Feeling a bit indignant, Zexion grabbed a small amount of flour out of the container nearby and casually tossed it at Demyx's face. The flour exploded into a cloud around him and caked onto his nose and cheeks while some of it stuck to his ridiculous hair. "Don't laugh at me. And if I'm doing it so wrong, then show me how I'm _supposed_ to do it."

He felt Demyx behind him suddenly. The taller boy's hands touching his own and guiding them. _So soft…_he realized. The hands were showing Zexion's what to do with the dough, the long, nimble fingers helping his work own fingers the dough against the countertop.

"Here's what you should be doing," the blond said. "Think you can handle it now?"

And, all too soon, the hands were gone. Zexion just stood there, his hands seemingly paralyzed. Realizing that he should be doing something, he tried to mimic the motions that Demyx had just taught him. He just hoped that his friend had not seen any part of the extended full-body blush he had experienced at the brief contact.

After finishing with the dough, Demyx showed him what to do next. They took the slices of tomato and basil leaves and laid them on the now flattened dough. Next, they sprinkled the cheese on top and placed the pizza in the oven to cook. It would be a while before the pizza was ready to eat, so Demyx excused himself to clean off the flour that Zexion had assaulted him with earlier.

Not wanting to waste time, Zexion got back to work on the remaining physics problems. He could see that these problems were not going to be easy and he, frankly, did not want to do them. This line of thinking was rather uncharacteristic for him, but he had been acting rather uncharacteristic of late. Demyx eventually joined him in the living room to continue working on his assignment as well. He asked a few questions, but Zexion had to admit that he was rather impressed with the young man. The blond seemed to grasp the material quite well, and while Zexion had to keep referencing his extensive notes he had taken in class, Demyx had done no such thing and seemed to be fairing nearly as well as he was.

Finally, the pizza was ready and the two took another break to eat. During the resulting silence, Zexion noticed that it had gotten late surprisingly fast. The must have not started making the pizza until nearly four in the afternoon. It was already nearing dinnertime, so Zexion decided to count the food as such. His parents had been at some kind of business conference for the past few days, so he had needed to fend for himself anyway.

Figuring that they would need more time to work on the assignment, and since it was due on Monday, Zexion did something that he had never done before. And, for some reason, it took him a moment to gather up enough courage to ask this particular question. "Hey, Demyx?"

The blond looked up from his slice of pizza. "Yeah?" He stuck the pizza into his mouth and continued with, "Mrrrphrrrmrrr?"

Normally, Zexion would have been disgusted by such manners, but Zexion just found it to be….well, it just seemed like Demyx thing to do. "Do you want to stay over tonight so we can keep working?"

Demyx's eyebrows rose at this. Swallowing quickly, he said, "Uh, sure! I just need to call my mom and let her know…I'm sure she'll be cool with it, dude."

Once more, Zexion's visible eyebrow twitched at the word "dude," but Demyx hardly seemed to notice. He was waiting for him to pull out a cell phone to call his mother, but the blond was looking at him rather expectantly. After a few seconds, he remembered his earlier realizations upon seeing Demyx's house for the first time.

"The uh," he started saying. "The phone is just over there…in that hallway." He pointed to a narrow hallway that led from the kitchen to the living room.

"Okay, thanks. I'll just go check really quick." And with that, the blond was gone.

Cursing his ignorance, Zexion munched on another piece of delicious pizza. He had to give Demyx his dues, the pizza was quite good; much better than he was expecting.

For some reason, when Demyx returned with the news that his mother had given him permission to stay the night, and in fact had been quite happy with the knowledge that he was making friends so quickly, Zexion's stomach did a little flip. Before, when he had offered, it did not seem like a big deal. But, now that it was actually happening, Zexion was feeling a bit anxious. He had never had someone stay the night at his house before, and he was not sure what to do exactly. Giving it some thought, he decided that focusing on the remaining physics work they had left to do was good enough for the immediate future. It would also give him enough time to come up with something to do so that Demyx did not think he was a complete and utter loser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sleepover

Title: A Heart to Call My Own

Author: rawkerdemyx

Rating: M/NC-17…they mean the same in my book.

Contains: Yaoi, lemon, romance, AU, high school fun

Summary: Zexion, the resident emo kid in his high school, was never looking for friends. He already had Axel and Marluxia, which was more than enough. He never even saw the blond mullet coming. Rated for later chapters. Zemyx

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts series, its story and characters, belong to Square Enix in association with Walt Disney, Inc.

A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry! I never meant to neglect the story for this long. But, school stuff happened. Stupid college. Stupid physics to be more specific. And now this film analysis class is being evil. However, I felt I needed to update as soon as possible! Please accept my apologies and some homemade chocolate chip cookies!

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me! I love knowing that people appreciate the work and would like to read more. Even during my unfortunately not-so-brief absence, I still read every single review that was delivered to my inbox. Once again, thanks so much. :)

Also, (ff readers) I reloaded chapters one and two to fix a few typos I found I had made. If you see any of these, feel free to send me a message or something and point it out. I don't have a beta and actually check all of this myself, and while I am quite competent, there are always a few errors that escape me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay_, Zexion thought, _maybe focusing on physics was not the best idea. _The remaining homework had actually been completed rather swiftly. Now he was pressed to find some new activity for himself and his impromptu companion, and he had not come up with anything since he had invited Demyx to stay for the night. Zexion did not want to suggest anything that was, in his mind, too lame, but all he could come up with was something along the lines of a movie. But, sitting in a dark room alone with Demyx was simultaneously somewhat appealing and disturbing to him. _Still, what else is there to do around this place?_ He was somewhat limited in his ideas since it was usually just him at his house and he was happy with simply reading a book, but that was not really a group activity.

In a futile effort, he tried to stall for any amount of time he could by slowly putting his homework and textbooks away in his backpack and telling the blond boy to follow him upstairs so he could see Zexion's room and put his bag up there as well. It would not earn him much time, but anything would do.

"Wow, man! This is your room?" Demyx exclaimed.

Zexion turned his head slightly to the side to hide the faint blush on his cheeks as he dismissed Demyx's awed comment. "It's not really all that great."

The taller boy was quickly darting to and fro around his bedroom examining every little thing. "How can you say it's not cool? First off, look how big it is. I HAVE TO YELL FOR YOU TO HEAR ME!" Demyx emphasized this point by raising his voice to an outrageous level.

The silver haired teen winced at Demyx's unnecessary volume, quickly crossing the room to end the need in Demyx's mind to raise his voice. "It's not really all that big. And that still doesn't explain why it is 'cool.'" For some reason, he found that he was not quite sure what he should do with his hands so he stood awkwardly for a few moments before deciding to hold them behind his back.

The blond simply shrugged and replied, "I dunno, it just is. You have some neat stuff. Even if it is a little bit on the emo side." At the stern look on Zexion's face, Demyx quickly pointed to the poster adorning the door to his closet. "C'mon! Motion City Soundtrack!" The shorter teen just balked at this as his friend continued to rifle through his things. To be honest, he did not mind it so much since he really did not have anything to hide; and, if Demyx was comfortable enough in his home to act this way, though Zexion was not sure Demyx acted any other way, then he was not going to put a stop to it.

Demyx just kept bouncing from one thing in his room to the next. He would stop to marvel at a poster of a band or movie that he particularly liked as well, before dashing across the room at the sight of something shiny. Zexion had to admit it, his tall friend was a bit unorthodox. _Spastic is probably a more appropriate word; and possibly on crack. _For the second time, Zexion reminded himself to make sure that the blond never found any form of caffeine, sugar, or, dare he say it, any combination of the two in his hands. Ever.

There was only so much to marvel at in Zexion's bedroom before, while examining his music collection, Demyx uttered the terrible question the silver haired boy had been dreading. "So, what do you want to do now?" He was still immersed in the meticulously organized tower of compact discs, so he did not see the wide-eyed expression on Zexion's face; however, he quickly composed himself and decided to just go with the first thing the came to mind.

"How about a movie?" The words just seemed to fly out of his mouth even though he had already dismissed the idea. _Well, that makes sense since it was the only thing I had come up with so far._ Zexion somewhat regretted this almost instantly as the blond's head snapped around and those sea green eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"Depends," he answered noncommittally. "What kind did you have in mind?" Demyx stood up from where he had been kneeling in front of the music collection and started to advance on the smaller teen. Zexion began to back away from the now maniacal looking boy in front of him. He could hardly have known that Demyx was a movie fanatic.

Resigning himself to his fate, Zexion managed to get out a reply. "Well, we have a lot of movies…I don't really mind what it is…so, maybe you could pick?" A part of him told him that this was not the best decision he had yet to make in his very short life. And, in fact, the other part of him had to agree. For once, Zexion presented a unified front: telling Demyx to pick the movie was simply **not** a good suggestion. Still, the damage was done and there was no going back on it now.

The two proceeded down the stairs and back to the living room, seeing as how that was where Zexion and his parents kept all of their movies. Demyx stood in awe, his mouth slightly open, as his gaze took in the vast collection of movies his family kept. In actuality, very few were belonged to Zexion, and those that did were of a more academic nature. The majority of the collection belonged to his father who, in the teen's opinion, had a very distinct taste. _For lack of a better word._

The next words out of Demyx's mouth were the most unusually put together string of obscenities that Zexion had ever heard put together with so many religious references. "Sweet mother of fuck, it's the goddamn movie Mecca! Where the Hell did you get all this shit?!?"

Zexion's face fell. He could not believe that one person could swear that much in such a short time span. The silver haired boy was no stranger to expletives, but he did not regularly employ them either. The occasional use of the word "Hell," every so often "damn," and at one especially psychologically damaging time he said "fuck," but never had he even heard a reaction like Demyx's before. He thought he should be appalled at such callous behavior, surely his mother would have been, though his father not so much; still, he could not help but laugh a little bit at the taller boy's reaction.

Moving past the blond to point at his movies, IMAX specials of marine biology, cosmology, et cetera, he said, "These are mine. The rest are my parents'. Mostly my dad though. He's a bit of a movie collector, but not like you'd think." Zexion paused in his explanation to select one of his father's movies at random and display it for Demyx. "See? Not really the classics."

The box was snatched out of his hand so fast that he could have sworn Demyx's hand had been a somewhat tan blur. "Oh my God, are you kidding?" He demanded. Zexion simply looked at him incredulously while he waited for an explanation. "This is _Elvira: Mistress of the Dark_! It **is** a classic!" Out of all of his actions, all of the things he had said, this is the one that concerned Zexion the most. "You can't tell me you don't like it! It has comedy, sorcery, sarcasm, and look! She has huge boobs!" Suddenly Zexion's incredulous look turned to one of disdain.

Demyx very quickly got the idea that maybe he should not be trying to sell the less than stellar movie to his shorter friend. Zexion had told him that he could choose the movie they would watch, but he would veto that nomination very quickly. He watched, to be safe, as Demyx slid the box back into its place and began perusing the other possibilities. The silver haired boy made his way to the couch and took a seat to wait for his friend to finish choosing something for them to watch.

Finally, Demyx made his to the couch as well and sat down next to him. Somehow, he had snuck the disc into the DVD player without Zexion seeing what he had chosen. This slightly unnerved him, but he decided to give Demyx the benefit of the doubt. Said boy suddenly jumped up, startling Zexion, and shot over to the light switch to turn off the lights causing the offensive glare on the television screen. He felt the blond sit back down on the other side of the couch from him while he attempted to sit so close to the other edge that he was almost on top of the armrest.

Unfortunately, Demyx had chosen a movie that was not quite what he had in mind. In fact, it was the antithesis of what he normally watched: a horror movie. Zexion avoided them for a reason: he, contrary to popular belief, had a very active imagination and was easily traumatized by scary movies. He could not quite manage to voice his dislike concerning the choice of movie, but he did make a disapproving look in Demyx's general direction; however, with the lights turned off, Demyx could not see the scathing glare.

Before he knew it, blonde girls were running from murderers with masks and butcher knives, dead people were crawling out of the ground to eat the faces off of the living, and blood and bits of internal organs were flying everywhere. Zexion did not want to any more of this travesty, but it is what Demyx wanted. Suddenly, something sliced through a character's neck, and Zexion squeaked and covered his eyes while the character was left blinking for a second before his head fell off.

At hearing the noise he had made, Demyx paused the movie and looked over at his new friend. "You're okay with this, right?" When he got not response, he asked, "Zexion?"

"I–I'll be o–okay." He managed to stammer out.

"You sure?" Was the response he got from the blond.

_No, I'm terrified!_ "Yeah, I'll be fine!" He reassured. He found it a bit naïve, and yet, a bit endearing, that Demyx took everything he said at face value and could not read between the lines.

The movie started playing again and Zexion mentally prepared himself for the psychological raping he was about to receive. Without warning, a killer jumped out and attacked the quarterback of the high school football team with a chainsaw. Zexion squeaked again and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Panting from the adrenaline rush he just received, he looked to the hand that was now resting on his shoulder. His eyes followed up the owner's arm and up to his face, those aquamarine eyes staring right at him. The hand on his shoulder gave a slight squeeze, and then rested there reassuringly.

Zexion suddenly blushed deeply and was very grateful for only the faint glow of the television. All thoughts of people running through the night and being hacked to bits fled his mind as that hand moved from his shoulder to slide around to his other side, Demyx's arm now comfortably slung around him. He felt Demyx pulling him closer and Zexion shifted himself on the couch cushions so he was sitting right next to the taller boy.

"You lied," Demyx whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the film.

The blond's beautiful gaze mesmerized Zexion. He could not look away from his eyes and only managed to nod his head slightly at the statement. He saw Demyx was inching closer, the distance between their faces closing rapidly. _Is this…going to be my first…?_ Heated thoughts flew through Zexion's mind as the two approached each other. Zexion's eyes slid shut as his and Demyx's lips were about to collide. And then, the entire scene was shattered as a blood curdling scream came from the television causing Zexion to jump and smash his face right into the blond's.

Both boys yelped at the pain in their heads, each recoiling away from the other to recover from the incident. After this, Zexion was too mortified to even look in Demyx's general direction. He simply moved back to the other side of the couch and tried to watch the rest of the movie without embarrassing himself. _Let's review what just went wrong: one, I got scared by a movie in front of him; two, we almost kissed; three, I tried to break his nose. Yeah, there's no salvaging this._

The rest of the movie passed without incident. In the end, there was some cheap Hollywood "happy" ending where the protagonist did not die and somehow, miraculously, ended up with his love interest that had, most unfortunately in Zexion's opinion, survived the plot as well. Of course, there was always the sequel to take care of that bit. _Good luck surviving that __**twice**_.With the movie now over, Zexion was at a loss of what to do. After embarrassing himself so thoroughly during the screening, he was quite uncomfortable around the taller teen.

"Hey, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

_Don't do that. _"Yes?" He replied, knowing that any verbalized protest of that accursed nickname would go unheeded.

Demyx had gotten up to flick the lights back on. "What do you want to do now?"

With a deadpan look, though it was hard to tell because of the amount of hair covering a large portion of his face, he replied, "The same thing we do every night, Pinky."

"Huh?" was the response he got combined with a confused look. "My name's 'Demyx,' not 'Pinky.'" He considered it for a moment and then said, "I think you're thinking of Marluxia. And, I don't think all night grooming is especially fun, if it's all the same to you."

Zexion's face fell at the statement and he tried to explain, "No, it was—you see—there's this cartoon and—" he gave up and sighed. "I would never spend even a quarter of the time looking into a mirror that Marluxia does."

Demyx giggled at this and said, "You think he has a mirror over his bed? You know, so he can check his hair in the middle of the night or something…"

Zexion paused at the implications of having a mirror over one's bed. He did not think that Demyx had thought of his statement in that context though. "Uh…I don't know…and I don't think I ever want to find out."

So, they spent the rest of the evening like this. They talked about school, a little about Axel and Marluxia, Zexion asked questions about Demyx and his past, and they both just had a good time hanging out. Before long, though, they realized how late it was getting and that they should probably get to bed. Now was a moment that Zexion had also been dreading: where was Demyx going to sleep? His plan so far was to offer his bed to Demyx and he would sleep on the couch in the living room or something.

"No!" was Demyx's vehement reply to his idea.

"But," Zexion reasoned, "You're my guest. I want you to be comfortable. Trust me, I want you to take it. I've slept on the couch a bunch of times before…I usually camp out in the living room when I'm working on a big project or studying for a test or something."

"C'mon, you're bed is huge!" And suddenly, Zexion did not like where this was going. Well, that's not true; a certain part of him found the idea of sharing a bed with Demyx to be quite alluring, but he was willing that part to go down at the moment while he tried to think of a way out of the situation. "We can share the bed…it's not like I sleep naked or anything!" At this, Zexion nearly fell over. Now the thought of sharing a bed with Naked!Demyx had entered his mind. _Oh, that's not good for my problem…_

But, there was no deterring the blond teenager as he grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Since Demyx did not have any spare clothes to wear, Zexion offered him the largest clothing he could find in his closet so he would not have to sleep in the clothes he would have to wear tomorrow. Leaving the blond in his room to change, Zexion entered his bathroom and started pulling his clothes off. After he put on his pajamas, he walked back into the bedroom and stared in disbelief at the sight that greeted him: Demyx was wearing one of his shirts and, because of the height difference, the hem of the shirt on came to just above his navel. This, both luckily and unluckily at the same time, gave Zexion a clear view of Demyx's stomach. He was not "ripped" per se, but there was definite definition that the smaller boy lacked in his own body.

Demyx simply laughed at the situation and brushed it off, "I guess I'll just have to make due, eh?"

Zexion gave a nervous little giggle and began an internal mantra about how he should not look at Demyx's abs. Since tomorrow was Sunday, he did not have to wake up at any particular time, but he did not know if Zexion needed to be up early. "Do you need to wake up early or something?" He asked.

Demyx shook his head, "Nah, Mom just said that I should call her whenever I'm ready to come home and she'll come get me."

"Oh," Zexion said, "don't worry about that. I'll take you home."

Demyx looked surprised at Zexion kindness, but he just smiled anyway and said, "You're so cool, man."

Once more ignoring Demyx's butchering of the English language, Zexion shrugged it off and simply said, "Well, let's get some sleep, then." And, with that, he flicked off that lights. Still, something inside of him told him that it might be safer to leave on the lights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise to get the next one out sooner. ;)


	4. The Morning After

Title: A Heart to Call My Own

Author: rawkerdemyx

Rating: M/NC-17…they mean the same in my book.

Contains: Yaoi, lemon, romance, AU, high school fun

Summary: Zexion, the resident emo kid in his high school, was never looking for friends. He already had Axel and Marluxia, which was more than enough. He never even saw the blond mullet coming. Rated for later chapters. Zemyx

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts series, its story and characters, belong to Square Enix in association with Walt Disney, Inc.

A/N: I'm so happy with the response I've gotten thus far! You guys are awesome! I hope that I can continue to entertain everyone with the story as much as I have been from what I've gathered from all of your reviews. Please enjoy this new installment!

Also, I posted a new story ("Falling from Grace") that I actually started a long time ago and never put up. I highly recommend it as I think it may take some interesting turns. But, the point of this shameless self-advertising was to let you know that updates will come, but they will go hand in hand with that story as well, so there could potentially be delays every once in a while. I hope to try and keep up with both! Unfortunately, ideas for new stories keep coming and coming, and I already have two more new stories in mind as well. Ugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver hair was tossed from side to side as the smaller teen writhed on top of the sheets. He whimpered, he moaned, and he pleaded with the boy on top of him to never stop. Their hips rocked together and Zexion felt a thick hardness sliding in and out of his body. A mouth was on his, a tongue teasing his own. Two pairs of hands were clutching at sweat soaked skin as hips were thrust forward and backward in a rhythm punctuated by the passion filled sounds escaping Zexion's throat.

"D-Demyx!" He cried as their lips parted. His hair was swept back so that two lavender gray eyes darkened with pleasure were visible. "Oh, God, Demyx…h-harder! Nnn!" Zexion nearly screamed in bliss as Demyx thrust into his willing body. He could hear grunts coming from the boy above him that punctuated each forceful motion of Demyx's hips. Zexion watched, entranced, as a droplet of sweat slid down the bridge of Demyx's nose to hang precariously from the tip. The drop fell and Zexion followed the sudden urge he felt, his tongue snaking out to catch the liquid and taste part of Demyx.

The blond simply moaned at the erotic sight of Zexion nearly crying in pleasure, his breathing coming in short, rapid gasps, and his hands clenching the silky sheets. It was not much longer before Demyx and Zexion were calling each other's names, their hips crashing together at breakneck speed and the sound of skin smacking together filling the room. Demyx suddenly grabbed both of Zexion's hands and held them pinned to the headboard while the smaller boy wrapped his legs around the blond's hips. His movements stilled and Zexion could feel the taller boy's seed filling his body, a warmth spreading through him and a sudden euphoria when his own essence erupted from his manhood and ropes of it fell as high up as his chest, the white liquid a poor contrast against his pale skin.

Lips met in a loving kiss as arms pulled the two warm bodies together. Zexion and Demyx's mouths worked together while both reveled in the feelings of pleasure and love that crashed over them in waves. Zexion suddenly pulled away, though, and looked to the left of the bed. A look of confusion passed over his face as his eyes focused on something he never expected to see in his bedroom. Without taking his gaze away from the sight, he said, "Demyx?"

The blonde had shifted so his head resting on the smaller boy's pale chest, his ear turned down to listen to Zexion's heartbeat, his eyes closed, and a smile on his lips. "Yes, love?"

Zexion never thought the question he was about to ask would come out of his mouth, or anyone else's for that matter. "Why is there a mob of emus in my room?" He paused and considered this for a moment and then continued, "And why are they watching us make love?"

Sleepy lavender eyes blinked open and peeked out from underneath a curtain of silver hair. A groan escaped the teen's lips as he realized that everything that had happened was only a dream. Part of him was very unhappy that the dream was nothing but a figment of his overactive imagination. _And desperate…don't forget desperate. Still, the emus aren't here…that's a plus. _Zexion smiled to himself at the ridiculousness of that part of his dream. He wondered what it could possibly mean to have emus in your dreams, but he did not put much stock in dream interpretation. _After all, sometimes a cigar is __**just**__ a cigar._ He smiled at the Freudian interpretation of the cigar combined with the feeling he still had from his dream. He just hoped that he had not been talking in his sleep. _Or, God forbid, moaning!_

As he lay there imagining he and the blond teen in other erotic situations, he woke up enough to realize that something was not quite normal. _I had better not find any emus in here._ And then it came to him: he realized what exactly was amiss. He looked down towards his midsection and found nothing but an expanse of comforter. Lifting it slightly, he found an arm was slung over his hips with the hand attached to it reaching underneath the hem of his shirt and tracing light circles on his stomach. He listened carefully and heard Demyx behind him mumbling in his sleep. _Uh…this is new. Maybe…maybe I can just pretend to be asleep. He's probably just dreaming and felt a warm body next to his…it doesn't mean anything! And, he'll be embarrassed and angry if he wakes up and sees me awake letting him do this!_ Zexion turned his head away from Demyx and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he tried to relax to make it believable that he was asleep.

The stayed there like that for nearly another hour. The entire time, Zexion was painfully aware of Demyx's hand on his stomach. To say that he had butterflies in there was an understatement. _It feels like there's a whole battalion in there doing military maneuvers. _Still, he waited patiently for Demyx to wake up. Thankfully, the taller boy finally removed his hand and rolled over to face the other direction. Zexion took his chance to escape before Demyx got any friskier and pounced on him. He slowly crawled out of bed so that he would not disturb his sleeping friend and then he made a beeline into the bathroom, quickly stopping to grab some clothes from the dresser and closet on his way so that he could change in the bathroom after his shower.

Zexion turned on the water so that it could heat up while he took off his clothes. He pulled the purple shirt over his head and slipped the shorts over his slim hips. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and stared for a moment, his eyes examining the reflection. The silver haired teen had never liked his body; he thought he was too thin, too short, and too pale. He brought long, thin fingers up to his chest and stared at their reflection in the mirror as he traced the paper thin scars the crisscrossed over parts of his chest, where no one would ever see them. Unlike some other people, the scars he inflicted on himself were not a cry for attention, but rather a reminder that he could feel. He had always thought there was something missing inside of him; he was so cold and analytical most of the time, and only Axel and Marluxia had been able to get relatively close to him at all. _It's almost as if I have no heart…_. When this idea haunted him, he would cut himself so that he could feel the pain. _Feel anything._

His eyes roamed over his body a moment longer until he saw that there was steam clouding the mirror. He turned around and stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded over his alabaster skin while steam rose off of his flesh. Pale white blossomed into pinks and reds as his skin burned with the heat from the searing water pouring down on him. Zexion ran his hands along his body, his muscles relaxing under his soft touch. He grabbed the soap and ran it scrubbed himself, the bar leaving vanilla scented bubbles in its wake. His hands traveled lower down his body, his fingers brushing against his straining erection. A moan escaped his lips as his eyes slid shut and he imagined Demyx's chest pressed against his back, the blond teen's fingers grasping his manhood.

Zexion took his time in the shower, eventually washing the evidence of his activities down the drain. Realizing how late it must have been, he made a concerted effort to hurry before Demyx woke up and thought he was doing something personal in the shower. _Even though he'd be right…_. He finished washing his hair with his blackberry shampoo and conditioner, then turned off the water. He dried himself off and then got dressed. After styling his hair, he opened the door to find Demyx awake and sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Hey, there…" the taller boy said, his voice muffled by a yawn.

Zexion allowed himself a small smile, a smirk really, but quickly hid it before the other boy could notice. To his surprise, the expression on his face had been genuine, not the kind that he put in place so that others would not be concerned for him. "Good morning." He walked towards the bedroom door and then looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to get some breakfast. You can shower then come down when you're done."

Demyx gave him a toothy grin and replied, "Thanks, man! I'll be down in a jiffy!"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes at Demyx's way of speaking and just walked out of the room. As he walked into the kitchen, he paused and remembered that he did not normally eat breakfast. _It must have just slipped my mind. Huh. What would Demyx want to eat though?_ He looked around and considered a few things that he could make for Demyx. _Well, he seems like a scrambled eggs and bacon kind of guy…plus, that's really the only thing I can cook. Oh, and toast._ So, Zexion rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out several eggs, some milk, and a few pieces of bacon. He cracked the eggs open and combined them into a bowl. Whisking them together, he poured in some milk, and added salt and pepper to the mixture. He heated up two skillets and put the eggs in one, the bacon in the other. While that started to cook, he quickly found some slices of bread and put them in the toaster. _I hope he likes sourdough_.

Demyx walked into the kitchen just as the toast popped out of the toaster while Zexion was piling the bacon and eggs onto a plate. He turned around to find the blond teen standing there looking a bit awkward. He could not quite put his finger on what was different until he spontaneously blurted out, "Your hair!"

He was rewarded with a goofy smile as Demyx explained, "You don't have any gel strong enough for me to style my hair, so I just blow dried it instead." AS he sat down, his now limp hair flopped casually over his eyes and he brushed it out of the way.

Zexion could not help but stare at Demyx and how soft his hair looked. Snapping out of it, he said, "Here, I made you something to eat."

He placed the food in front of taller teen and watched as a look of hunger passed over his face. Demyx looked up at the silver haired boy and said, "Wait, aren't you going to eat something?"

Zexion blushed a little bit at Demyx's concern for him, but brushed it off and said, "No, I don't eat breakfast." At Demyx's incredulous look, he continued, "I usually don't have time in the mornings, so I've gotten used to skipping it."

Demyx pondered him a moment more before saying, "Are you sure you're not one of those anorexic emo boys?"

His question earned him a steely glare from the smaller teen. "I'm not anorexic, thank you, I'm just naturally thin!"

Demyx simply smiled in return and put his hands up in front of himself in a defensive manner. "I'm just teasing! Really!"

Zexion still glared as he sat down opposite his new friend; however, watching him eat with such gusto and thoroughly enjoy the food that Zexion had made for him, the smaller teen quickly forgave him. They chatted idly while Demyx ate and discussed things ranging from bands they liked to what each of them might want to do after high school, to any number of other things. Finally, once Demyx was done eating, the conversation turned to something Zexion instantly dreaded. _I hate having to come up with something to do!_

Demyx suggested that they go to his house and spend the day there, since he felt like he had imposed on Zexion's hospitality and he should reciprocate. Taking the easy way out, Zexion quickly agreed to this so that he would not be the one responsible for having ideas for what they could do during the day. They packed up Demyx's things and got in the car to drive to his house.

Pulling into the driveway, Zexion took care to park to the side of the car already there so that he would not block anyone's departure. Demyx showed him inside and Zexion had the immediate pleasure of meeting the blond's mother. She appeared to be a fairly nice woman who loved her son dearly, but she also gave off the air of someone who was very rushed. Zexion could see where Demyx got his looks though. The woman had blonde hair that hung to midway down her back, shining blue eyes, and stood as tall as Demyx, if not taller. _I feel like a Lilliputian._

Demyx announced that they would be going to his room to "hang out" for a while if she needed him. The blond teen led him down a hallway and took him to the last door on the left. He opened the door for Zexion who took his cue to step inside. He stood there for a moment almost hypnotized by Demyx's room. While Zexion's room may have been larger, Demyx's had just as many poster and nick-knacks, just as many CDs, a television, a computer, and any number of other seemingly random items that one accumulates over time, and they were more closely packed in this room which made everything look more impressive.

Zexion took notice of the color scheme in Demyx's room and decided to ask about it. "Blues and greens, eh?" The smaller boy had to admit that it all served to compliment Demyx's eyes quite nicely. He had to make an effort to not be sucked into those ocean colored pools.

Demyx smiled at his comment and said, "Yeah, they're my favorite colors."

And then Zexion's eyes fell on the most interesting thing in the entire room, or at least he thought it was the most interesting. An instrument, almost like a guitar, sat in a corner next to Demyx's bed. While it shared several features with a guitar, there were some obvious differences, and Zexion was immediately captivated. "What's this?"

Demyx's smile widened as his gaze took in the instrument. Zexion could tell that he had some kind of emotional connection with the stringed instrument, and he envied that feeling. The rational part of him even admitted that he might even be a little jealous. _I wish someone would look at __**me**__ like that._ He dismissed the thought as he watched Demyx pick up the instrument lovingly. "This is my baby…it's a sitar."

Zexion noted the name of the instrument so he could research it later. _Thank God for Wikipedia. _He was examining Demyx's music collection when the next few words out of the blond's mouth made his head snap around.

"Maybe I should play something for you sometime." Demyx simply stated.

The silver haired teen's mouth hung slightly open at this. Demyx said it so offhandedly, almost like it was nothing to him. But, to Zexion, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. And all Demyx has said was "maybe I should play something for you sometime." **Maybe**. He had not even played anything in front of him yet, and Zexion was floating on a cloud. "I-I'd like that." _Damn it, why do I stutter when I'm around him?_

Demyx just kept smiling. After some time, they finally found something that was agreeable to both of them, though perhaps more to Demyx and less to Zexion. The blond had asked if Zexion had any favorite videogames, and upon hearing that he had never played any, the taller boy took it as a challenge to introduce him to the world of gaming and make sure he enjoyed it. The shorter of the two thought that such exercises were rather pointless, but he humored the boy if for no other reason than that he was too cute to turn down. _Wait, cute?_

Pouring over Demyx's collection of videogames was a rather time consuming process, but he finally found one that sounded interesting to him. "Hey, I've heard about this…what's it about though?"

The blond glanced up from the stack of games and said, "Final Fantasy? Well, each one's different…that's Final Fantasy Ten."

"Oh…" was all Zexion could say. Usually he was quite knowledgeable in all situations, but he was lost when it came to this. To be honest, he was rather embarrassed with himself and his ignorance when it came to something that Demyx was so passionate about.

"Hey," Demyx said, "let's put it in and see what you think." He snatched the game from Zexion's grasp and pulled out the disc. Slipping it into the PS2 drive, he turned on the television and handed the controller over to the silver haired boy. "Here you go, Zexy!"

Zexion grimaced at the mutilation of his name, but deep down inside, a small part of him smiled and said, "You know, it really doesn't sound so bad when he says it." He squashed the inner voice and looked into his hands where the controller stared back at him menacingly. There were so many buttons and control pads that he was not sure where to begin. And suddenly, he felt hands over his own. He looked up to see Demyx sitting behind him, the taller boys arms draped around him, and the blond's hands covering his own.

"Here, let me help you with that." And there was that ever-present smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
